Submersible vehicles such as traditional submarines have traditionally been confined to for use in military and research applications. Several barriers have inhibited submarines from broad use in commercial and recreational applications. For example, cost and logistics of handling even the smallest subs have made such vehicles impractical for recreational use. Moreover, traditional submarine designs incorporate substantial ballast tanks, requiring the vehicle to be relatively heavy to compensate for the displacement of the non-ballast volume. In many instances, a traditional submarine configured for two passengers can weigh over 4,000 lbs. In addition, current submersible vehicles require considerable training and experience. As a result, submersible vehicles have found little success for recreational use.
Recreational watercrafts have been traditionally dedicated for travel along the water surface. Such vehicles have been generally effective for that purpose; however, shortfalls exist. For example, such vehicles can only operation on water. Thus, the user must implement alternate means for transporting the vehicle from storage to the water, or arrange for storage in the water.
It should, therefore, be appreciated that there exists a need for a vehicle that addresses these shortcomings and others.